Kenangan
by Ulibasa
Summary: Kenangan Levi saat bersama Petra. DLDR ! RnR please...


Ahh...

.

.

Ini ceritaku saat di mana masa-masa itu..

Pada saat aku masih bersamanya..

.

Kenangan

SnK © Isayama Hajime

Levi A., Petra A., Genre : Romance, Comfort, Angst, dan menurut Anda? Saya bingung..

Warn : bahasa Indonesia tak baku, typo merajalela,

 **~DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**

Enjoy the story~!

.

.

"Sudah tak terasa ya, Petra. Hari ini aku memperingati 5 tahun kematianmu," kataku di depan nisan yang bertuliskan Petra Ral.

Ya, dia adalah teman masa kecil sekaligus pacarku pada saat kelas 2 SMP. Dia meninggal di umur yang sangat muda, 16 tahun. Menurutku, dia adalah teman terbaikku di hidupku. Suara yang lembut, paras yang cantik, ahh.. rasanya ingin bersamanya lagi. Tapi dia sudah tiada. Sangat disayangkan. Andaikan ia tak mengidap penyakit itu, mungkin dia ada di sampingku saat ini.

Aku pun bersandar di pohon di samping nisan Petra. Rasanya aku ingin mengulang semua kenangan saat dia masih hidup. Ahh, sepertinya aku dapat.

Di rumah sakit

.

"Levi, ini. Bunga dariku! Selamat ulang tahun! Yang kuharapkan semoga Levi makin baik, murah senyum dan makin pintar! Ehehehehehe... dan..." seketika dia langsung murung "...semoga kau panjang umur... jangan sakit, ya. Aku merasa bahwa hidupku di dunia ini tak akan lama lagi..."

JLEB! Tiba-tiba aku merasa dadaku ditusuk.

"Petra... kau jangan berkata begitu.. semangat! Jangan putus asa! Jangan bilang hidupmu tak akan lama lagi! Pasti umurmu panjang! Aku yakin, kok! Di ulang tahunku ini aku hanya meminta agar kau selalu bersamaku! Selamanya ! Aku tak mau kehilanganmu! Petra!" kataku sambil menahan isak tangis.

Aku tak ingin menangis di depannya. Kurasa, malaikat cantik seperti itu seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu. Tapi, waktu tak bisa diulang lagi.

Oh, ya. Aku juga teringat satu kenangan lagi, waktu aku dan dia berumur 12 tahun. Itu saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Lagipula, penyakit Petra tidak parah— tidak separah waktu itu.

Kejadian itu saat aku kelas 1 SMP. Aku tahu dia menyukaiku dan aku pun menyukainya. Tapi kami masih malu-malu. Aku ingat saat ujian kenaikan kelas. Aku sedang memandangnya, saat kulihat, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia gelisah. Mungkin dia bingung mau menjawab apa.

Dia menggaruk kepalanya, wajahnya kebingungan. Imut. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat ke wajahku.

DEG

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku darinya. Kulihat lagi, wajahnya tersenyum malu-malu. Wajahnya manis.

.

.

Kemudian aku mencari kenangan-kenangan lagi. Aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkannya.

Sepertinya aku mendapat sebuah kenangan lagi.

.

.

Saat kelas 2 SMP

Pulang sekolah

TING TONG

Murid-murid Shigashina Middle School berhamburan keluar kelas. Wajah mereka tampak ceria. Ya, kalian tahulah. Sebagai anak sekolah.

Akhirnya kami sekelas keluar kelas. Aku melihatnya berjalan sendirian. Akhirnya aku berlari kecil menyusul Petra.

"Hai, Petra!" kataku "Levi, sudah siang begini kok bilang hai, sih, ahaha…" katanya.

"Levi, apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" "Hah? Boleh kok. Tanyakan saja padaku. Dijamin kamu ngerti.." "Yang tadi, yang diajarin Pak Shadis, yang nomor ini, loh.." "Oh, yang ini. Kau, tak mengerti, ya?" "Ungh, ya begitulah," kata gadis bermata Hazel itu.

"Kita ke pondok bambu itu. Di situ 'kan nggak panas," kataku "Iya, beneran nih mau ngajarin aku?" "Yup. Bukankah ilmu itu harus dibagi, ya?" "Hahaha.." kami pun tertawa bersama dan berjalan ke pondok bamboo yang tak jauh dari sekolah kami.

"Lev, duduk, bukan berdiri. Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain masang wajah begitu? Bibir dimonyongin, kayak orang mau buang air besar," kata Petra

"Iye… udah duduk nih. Emang wajah ku segitu jeleknya, ya?" kataku.

"Tumben nyadar.. Levi, ajarin yang ini dong. Aku tak mengerti."

"Jadi, yang ini harus pake rumus yang ini. Ngerti?" kataku saat aku mengajarinya.

"Ohhhh, jadi pake rumus yang ini, ya?! Gampang banget!"

Dia paling lemah pada pelajaran fisika dan kebetulan yang dia tanyakan adalah pelajaran fisika juga.

Wajahnya sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila muncul dibenakku.

"Petra."

"Eh? Ada apa?" katanya. Secara reflek tanganku menyentuh tangannya. Wajahnya agak merah padam.

Entah kenapa aku merasa pipiku agak hangat, jantungku berdebar-debar dan nafas yang tak karuan. Tapi aku tetap melanjutkan ide gila itu.

"Petra. Aku…"

Dengan segenap keberanian, aku menyatakannya.

"…aku MENYUKAIMU! SANGAT MENYUKAIMU PETRA!"

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan tangannya dan membuang mukaku darinya. Matanya membelalak besar dan wajahnya memerah.

Dia menangis. Aku tak tahu dia menangis karena apa, tapi, mungkin dia menangis karena bahagia.

"Petra? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" "Levi, aku… juga me..menyukaimu. Aku sangat bahagia. Akhirnya perasaanku terbalas," katanya.

Dan.. kalian tahu, dia memelukku. "Levi. Sekali lagi, aku menyukaimu."

"Petra, maafkan aku, kalau aku pernah berpacaran dengan perempuan lain. Tapi aneh, saat aku bersamamu, rasanya beda. Jauh berbeda dibanding mereka. Aneh memang. Tapi kalau aku bersamamu, ada sesuatu yang hangat yang muncul dari dalam dadaku. Petra, apakah kau juga merasakannya?"

"Ya, Levi. Memang rasanya agak aneh, tapi aku ingin selalu bisa merasakan perasaan hangat itu setiap hari."

Itulah hari dimana aku dan Petra menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Semenjak hari itu, kami jadi lebih dekat. Teman-temanku sering bingung mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi sosok yang murah senyum dan tidak bersifat dingin seperti biasanya.

Terlebih lagi jika aku bersama Petra.

.

.

.

Hei, apa yang ku pikirkan tadi?! Aku mengingat lagi kejadian itu.

 **Sakit**

Sakitnya sama dengan saat Petra meninggal dunia. Aku pun membuka mataku.

Hei, tunggu. Apa itu?

Petra? Apa itu kau?

"Levi.. apa kau merindukanku?"

Suaranya. Suaranya sama.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung berdiri dan mencoba berpikir sehat. Semoga yang dilihat hanya halusinasiku sendiri.

"Levi, aku datang. Levi? Kau masih mengingatku?"

"Petra? Petra? Ini kau? Sungguh?"

"Ya. Aku berbicara denganmu, Levi."

Roh Petra langsung memeluk diriku. Air mata langsung membasahi pipi dingin ini.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga," kata roh gadis itu.

"Petra." "Aku merindukanmu."

Petra membelai rambut hitam legamku. "Rambutmu lembut sekali, sudah lama aku tak menyentuh kepala ini. Levi aku tak lama ada di sini, mungkin sekarang waktunya. Selamat tinggal."

"Ja.. jangan!"

Aku langsung mencium lembut bibir sang Hazel. Petra tak berkutik sama sekali.

Walaupun dia itu roh, entah kenapa aku bisa… menyentuhnya.

"Petra, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sampai bertemu lagi di sana. Tunggu aku."

"Ya, Levi."

Petra benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Aku harus pulang ke rumah."

Aku pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

-FIN-

Note : APA INI?! FANFIC GAJE~~~ ulalala *menari dengan wajah gila/?* Btw, saya tak tahu cerita apa ini. Tolong reviewnya, ya. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca cerita ini!~ sankyuuuuu


End file.
